I Caught Myself
by iiTeddy-Rawrrz
Summary: What happens when Sasuke catches himself falling for Naruto? And then he confesses! What's gotten into our little Sasuke? Read and find out how Sasuke and Naruto's relationship develops after Sasuke's confession! SasuNaru Pairing
1. Confession

**A/N:** This is probably only going to range 5 - 10 chapters, possibly not even that. It's going to be really short. This is my very first Sasunaru story, so it might not be that good. I haven't watched the show in awhile, so they may be out of character every now and then. I apologize for that. xD Other than that, I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything.

_Note: the title may change...:) And after I post all the chapters, I'll go through and proofread, so if you find any mistakes, please tell me. xD_

* * *

Ok, so today isn't really my day, but when is any day? Sakura and Naruto fight. There are a few punches and kicks. I ignore them. They get over it. Then it repeats. The only thing is, they've been fighting non-stop today, and it's getting on my nerves more than usual.

"Could you two just be quiet for two seconds?" I glared.

They stopped for awhile, but eventually, a few punches and kicks, then the screaming, resumed. I couldn't take it. I growled, walking a few paces faster and getting in front of them. Kakashi was a bit ahead of us, so I just stood next to him. I didn't say anything, though.

_Stupid comrades. Stupid Senseis. Stupid everything. I hate people._

"Sasuke?" Naruto approached me, "What's up?"

I didn't reply as I hid my face from his. I couldn't stare at him right now or I'd rip his head off. He's too annoying for me to handle.

"Sasuke?" I felt him poke my arm.

"Loser," I glared.

I saw him shrink back, and I glared at him and Sakura behind me. They better not mess with me today or I'll take their heads and smash them together…or something worse.

* * *

The next day rolled around, and we returned to Konoha. I went to the training grounds to train for awhile to vent – nothing new.

I couldn't stand all these random emotions that have been popping up lately. I'm the Sasuke that doesn't feel, and I've always been good at hiding those things anyway.

This was a different emotion. I had never felt it before. For some reason, it only appeared when Naruto was around. I hated it.

"Sasuke!" speak of the devil, and he arrives, "Want to go eat some Ramen with me and Choji?"

I stopped punching and looked over towards the little bastard. I just stared and didn't say anything.

"So you want to?" he smiled, showing his cute dimples.

_Wait, cute? Snap out of it, Sasuke!_

"No," I replied, hiding my blush as I turned to continue my punching.

"Ah, come on! It'll be fun," Naruto pleaded.

"…No," I responded, punching harder and harder as his hot voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Please?" he begged.

_Oh, will he never shut up and leave?!_

"I said no," I growled.

"Fine," he pouted and walked off with Choji.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, want to get something to eat?" Sakura smiled, causing my stomach to churn unhappily. I wanted to vomit.

"No," I replied calmly.

"Ah, come on, you must be hungry. You didn't have lunch," she giggled.

God, make this torturing stop…

"No," I responded dangerously and stood up to leave.

"Fine," she frowned and watched me walk off.

_What's with people and food anyway?_ I sighed in aggravation.

"Sasuke!"

I turned around swiftly to see the little bastard running excitedly towards me with something in his hands.

"Sasuke, guess what!" he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I got some money from the pervy sage!" he exclaimed.

"So?" I sighed, waiting for some offer of food again.

"Want to go buy something with me?!" he asked.

_Buy something?_ I thought strangely.

"Buy what?" I questioned.

"Anything, really. I just want to spend it," he stated, grabbing my wrist and pulling me down the street.

_His hands feel really soft…_I thought as a blush crept up my cheeks.

"Come on!" he smiled back at me, causing my blush to grow deeper.

_Uchiha's don't blush!_ I closed my eyes in anger – not at Naruto, though. I was mad at myself.

* * *

"Why do I like that brat?" I thought aloud in disgust. Ever since that day, his voice, his smile, his touch, his laugh – none of it leaves my thoughts!

"I can't let this happen to me," I sighed, twirling the bracelet that he bought me in my fingers. I haven't worn it around him or anyone besides myself.

_I wonder if I should tell him about the emotions I've been feeling. No, that'd be awkward, but then again, maybe these feelings aren't what I think they are. It could be jealousy or infatuation. Am I jealous of how good he is compared to me? _

"Maybe I should consult Sakura about it…" I sat the bracelet down and stood up to go out for a bit. Training always cools me down.

"Then again, she'd laugh and tell everyone," I shook my head, "Maybe the Hokage knows something about these things."

_God, I hate my life. What ever I could have done in a past life – I swear whoever I was I will kill them._

I walked out to the training grounds, throwing a few punches, kicks, and doing a few shadow clones and stuff at random for warm-up.

"Mind if I join?"

I turned my head quickly to see Naruto, all dressed and sexy like normal. Wait, sexy…?

I mentally stabbed myself a few times, refusing myself to speak that way.

"I don't care," I stated.

"Want to spar?" he smiled mischievously.

"…Sure," I blushed slightly.

And so we spared. I noticed how weak I was being as we spared. I just couldn't bring myself to hurt the little brat. He was just so damn cute! God, why do I always say that?

"Hey, Sasuke, can I ask a question?" Naruto asked. We had decided to take a break.

I didn't respond.

"How come you've been acting different lately?" he continued.

I froze. Had I really been that readable?

"Everyone's been worried. You've been acting a bit different – like tense and worried," Naruto explained, "What's been bugging you?"

"…" I couldn't respond.

"I thought you wouldn't answer," Naruto sighed, "Well, listen. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me."

I looked over at him. I would talk to him about it, but it'd been way too awkward. How can I say 'I think I'm in love with you' randomly?

"I promise I won't tell anyone," he smiled reassuringly, giving me a pat on the back.

"Naruto," I started, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"What?" he questioned, giving me a strange look.

"Never mind," I shook my head, standing up, "I'm going to head back to my place. Later, Brat."

"Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto ran up beside me, "Weren't you going to say something?"

"No," I lied.

"But you never call me 'Naruto' without saying something…" he trailed off.

"Just don't worry about it, ok? You'll hurt your head too much," I smirked.

"…" he looked upset; it made me want to take my heart and yank it out of my chest, throw it on the ground, and stomp on it.

"Listen, I normally wouldn't do this," I started, "but…It's just complicated. Never mind," I turned away, dashing back to my house.

"WAIT, SASUKE!" I felt Naruto running after me.

_Damnit, why'd I have to be so translucent?! I thought I was hiding my expressions well…_

I ran inside my house and shut the door, locked it, and sat down on the couch.

"…Sasuke?" I heard a knock on my door.

I didn't respond.

"Will you please just talk about it?" he said, "You would feel better if you talked about it."

I still didn't reply. I couldn't. It was too hard. My shell is nice and safe. Out there is terrible and childish.

"Sasuke, will you just take your big ego out of your ass and talk about things?!" Naruto shouted, causing my eyes to widen.

_Did he seriously just shout? He sounds so hot when he's mad…Wait, that's not the point here! He's really worried. Stupid blond. _

I got up off of the couch and opened the front door.

"Why are you so worried?" I questioned.

"Because you're my friend," the way he said friend made my heart want to crack slightly.

"I don't want to talk about it," I stated.

"Why not?" he pleaded, "You'll feel better. I can tell something is seriously bothering you, Sasuke! You can't hide it."

I scowled.

"Just, please..." he stated, "I want to help."

I sighed, my heart pounding. I couldn't tell him what was seriously bugging me.

"You can come in, I guess, but don't get your hopes up. I just don't want anyone seeing us argue," I glared.

Naruto walked inside, and I shut the door behind me. I locked the door to be on the safe side.

"Hey," Naruto stated.

"What?" I sighed in annoyance.

"Why won't you tell anyone what's bugging you?" Naruto tried to find the right words, "Well, more or so, why don't you ever ask anyone for help?"

"Because I don't need it," I replied.

"You can't always do everything on your own," Naruto pointed out.

I didn't respond.

"Asking for help once in awhile isn't a crime," he added.

"It's not that I don't need help. It's that I don't want help," I explained.

"Why?" Naruto asked, showing his cute, upset, worried face. Even though it was cute, it was still heartbreaking.

"If I told you what was on my mind right now," I said, "your big head would explode."

"Try me," Naruto stated stubbornly.

"…" I didn't want to say anything, and he just stood there stubbornly.

Naruto took a seat on the couch, showing that he wasn't going to leave any time soon. I stood there in frustration. Why did he have to butt into my business anyway? I still denied I liked him more than a comrade. There's no way I could like someone in that sort of way.

"I don't want to," I finally said.

It was the truth. I seriously didn't want to ruin my reputation, even though it would be nice to get rid of those annoying fan girls. I seriously didn't want fan boys, though, and there was always that sad possibility.

"You know, Sasuke," Naruto stared at me dangerously; it turned me on so bad, "There's one thing that seriously bugs me sometimes – and that's your egotistical attitude."

I was slightly shocked, but I didn't show it. Naruto rarely got mad, and when he did, he was always serious.

I stared at him and didn't say anything.

"Talking to people once in awhile seriously won't kill you. You may find happiness in it," Naruto stated, "Something you obviously have never shown."

I was starting to get slightly pissed. I've been happy before, I think, but like he said, I guess I've never shown it. I hated it when he pointed out things like that.

The only weird thing is, this whole thing was slightly turning me on. It drove me mad. He looked so fucking hot when he was angry and serious like that. His lips were so tempting.

_Woah, Sasuke. Don't think like that. That's not like you. Naruto is a comrade and nothing else. He's just a stupid blond in your house, getting pissed at you because you won't speak – like usual._

"Naruto," I glared back at him.

He returned my glare, but no one can out glare me. Mine was still more intense.

"I think I'm starting to feel things," I couldn't believe what I was saying, "That I shouldn't be feeling."

"So that's what's been bothering you?" his look kind of softened, "What kind of things have you been feeling?"

"I don't know," I can't tell him.

"Well, when do you feel them?" he tried to converse.

"…" I blushed slightly, but I tried to hide it.

"Are you all right?" Naruto walked over to me, "It looks like you're…blushing!"

Naruto's eyes widened and I turned around to try and walk away. Too late, though. He grabbed my wrist.

"Do you like someone?!" he exclaimed.

"…No…" I can't like Naruto, but that doesn't mean I don't.

"Liar," he stated, "Who do you like?"

"I can't say," I said.

"So you do like someone?" I could hear Naruto's huge smile in his voice, "I never thought I would see this day – you liking someone."

I glared at him even though he couldn't see it. Just because I'm a Uchiha and an ass sometimes doesn't mean I don't like people.

"How come you can't say?" Naruto asked softly.

"…" I didn't respond.

"Please?" he pleaded again with that voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"It's…" I tried to say it, but a sudden lump in throat wouldn't allow me to speak.

"It's who?" he urged.

"…you…" I whispered, barely audible.

"Inu?" he asked, trying to figure it out.

I shook my head, "No, I don't like the pig. It's you."

"M-M-Me..?!" his eyes grew wide, and he released my wrist.

"…Leave," I stated while I continued my way down the hall in my house to my room. I couldn't believe I just confessed to that stupid blond.


	2. Sensei

**A/N:** Sorry this one is a tad shorter. Thanks for the review, Feroyia Vectorstaple! :) I should have the next chapter up, by the latest, the end of the week. This one should be done rather quickly.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. xD

* * *

_I can't believe I let myself fall for the brat. I can't believe I even let myself confess! They're all probably laughing at me, making jokes, and drawing stupid pictures of me._

I sighed angrily, punching the wall in front of me, "Damn it!"

Now staring at the big hole I created, I sat down on the ground and held my head. My thoughts were literally driving me into insanity. Before you know it, I could be frolicking through flowers in a field and laughing like a moron. Actually, no, I'll never let that happen. That's just a little creepy.

"Sasuke," I looked up to see Kakashi standing in the grand entrance of a hole I had created, "Mind if I take a seat?"

I looked back down at the ground without saying anything. He sat down next to me, like I allowed him to, when in reality I just wanted to scream and tell him to get the hell out.

"Naruto's been acting different since he left your house earlier," he sighed, "What happened?"

"…" I didn't say anything.

"Did you two get into a fight?" he questioned.

"No," I said.

"Then what?" Kakashi said.

"Nothing," I wasn't going to tell him; I refused.

"Well, when you want to talk about it," Kakashi pulled out his book and started to read it, "I'll be right here."

I scowled and looked up at him, giving him my famous glare.

"Ready to speak so soon?" he stated sarcastically.

"Why do you want to know?" I questioned.

"Because I'm your Sensei, and Naruto's Sensei," he tried to explain, "and you guys are acting strange. I need to figure out what's going on or Tsunade will get angry."

"It's nothing," I stood up from the ground and stormed out of the room, refusing to give answers.

I stopped as Kakashi appeared in front of me, "Just talk."

"You're in my house," I pointed out.

He nodded, "Yes."

"It's _my_ house," I emphasized the my, "so get out."

He sighed, dropping his crossed arms to his sides, "Sasuke, I know it isn't easy for you to speak about things. Everyone can tell something is up. If you tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"No," I won't tell him like I told Naruto. Besides, he'll probably find out anyway. Naruto is bad about keeping secrets.

"Fine," he stated, "I'll go."

I glared at him as I waited for him to leave.

"If you want to talk about it, you can find me," he poofed away in a thing of smoke.

I walked into the living room, away from the big hole, and I plopped down on the couch. I grabbed the bracelet off of the end table and put it on my wrist. Every time I stared at it, it gave me chills – the good kind. It was freaky. Why did I have to fall for the moron of all people? How do I even know if it is love or infatuation? How do I even know if I like him that way? I don't know what these feelings are.

"You like him, don't you?" my eyes widened and I turned around.

_I didn't even feel his chakra!_ I thought in shock.

"The kid," Kakashi motioned to my bracelet.

"No," I lied.

"You've been so out of it that you didn't even notice I used a clone," he sighed, shaking his head, "Ninjas should always be aware, Sasuke."

_I can't believe I didn't notice that was a clone…_I frowned in disgust at myself. These weird emotions have definitely gotten the best of me.

"Don't let the emotions get to your head, Kid," he sighed, "I'm not against it or anything, but it's definitely not a good thing."

"I don't like him…" I countered.

"Yes, you do," he pointed out, "It's obvious, especially to me."

I glared at him.

"You told him, didn't you?" he stared at me.

"…" I took the bracelet off and sat it on the end table.

_I can't like Naruto. At this rate, I won't be able to avenge my clan._ I got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

_I don't even like Naruto, right? It's just in my head, and the mind is a powerful thing. Maybe it likes to torture me._

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi stated.

"Training," I simply stated.

I heard Kakashi's sigh, and he followed close behind me. I didn't like where this was going. He was going to try and pry answers out of me that I didn't need or want to give.

When I arrived to the training field I immediately started to practice kicks and punches, like Lee normally did.

Kakashi sat on a tree branch and observed me. I didn't know why. I was surprised he wasn't gushing out all these questions out of plain curiosity. He had already "supposedly" hit the jackpot. Even if these feelings mean I like Naruto does not mean that I will date him. He'd just be interfering with my goal of avenging my clan and killing Itachi.

When I stopped for a break, I sat up against the pole I was practicing on.

"Finally done?" Kakashi popped up in front of me.

"No," I replied.

"Well, mind if we talk now?" he sat next to me, obviously not allowing my reply to that question to be of any use.

_He's so persistent it's annoying._

"You know," he started, "Naruto's worried."

_No shit._

"But every time someone asked what was wrong, he'd say it was nothing," Kakashi sighed, "He refuses to say anything, so we decided to pry it out of you."

_Naruto didn't tell anyone what I said?_ I thought in surprise.

"Now, I know you like him," he stated, "but Naruto is obviously in shock. We can't tell if he likes you."

_I know he doesn't like me. He's head over heels for Sakura…_

"Just remember," Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up at him with a glare. He quickly took his hand off of my shoulder.

"I know Naruto's a good guy," he explained, "so he wouldn't intentionally hurt you."

_How would he ever hurt me? I'm an Uchiha._

"Well, I have to go," Kakashi sighed, "I won't tell anyone, so don't worry."

_Why the hell would I worry? My name's already in ruins. I'm done for._ I mentally roared in anger.

* * *

I trudged myself down the road and back to my house of solitude. I just wanted to be alone. Not that I ever wanted company anyway. I preferred to be alone. It was much more comforting, and people were never really my thing.

"Sasuke, is that you?" I turned around and stared.

"Who's there?" I questioned.

"Uhm, about yesterday," the person said again.

_Great, the last person I'd want to see right now_. I sighed. _Shit._

"Forget it," I simply stated and turned around to continue walking.

"No, I can't," Naruto stated, "and I won't."

"Why?" I questioned.

Why the hell wouldn't he want to forget it? It had to be embarrassing, and unexpected. Those two mixed together create the one of the worst feelings you can get.

"Because, well, I've been thinking," he responded, "I guess I kind of like you too."

My heart pushed itself up into my throat._ No, this seriously cannot be happening. The blond likes me?!_

"Are you," I backed up a bit, "serious?"

"Why would I lie about that?" he said, walking a bit closer to me.

I couldn't take this. I ran to my house. I needed to be alone right now.

_My mind is too confused._ I thought. _I swear I'm going to explode._

I jumped up from my sitting position on my floor, and I immediately started to just throw random things around everywhere. I was punching, kicking, and destroying things -- until I found the bracelet.

I picked up the bracelet, staring at it. It reminded me of him. He caused this. He made me confused. He made me feel this way.

I took the bracelet, opened the trash can, and threw it in there. I couldn't bear to look at it right now.

* * *

"Like," I thought aloud, "Dislike."

"Having fun?" I heard Kakashi's voice as he made his way into my now-trashed house, "Whoa! What happened here?"

"Like," I stated again, "Dislike."

"Like? Dislike?" Kakashi questioned.

"Like and dislike," I repeated, sitting up and opening my eyes.

"What about them?" he asked.

"I hate them," I responded.

"You hate like and dislike?" he noted.

I nodded.

"But everything you hate, you tend to like," Kakashi pointed out.

I glared at him, and he stopped talking.

"So, Naruto told me he saw you last night," Kakashi pointed out.

"…" I waited for him to continue.

"He said that you ran off when you saw him," he sighed.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Did he say anything about you…?" I knew what he was talking about, but I didn't feel like discussing this topic.

I lay back on my couch again, deciding not to continue the conversation.

The famous Kakashi-sigh was heard, and I heard him clearing off a space on the floor to sit down. I hated how people always decided they could intrude my own personal living space.

"Did he return your confession?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Maybe," I responded uneasily.

"And you didn't like it?" Kakashi asked.

"No," I stated.

"No, you don't like it," Kakashi paused, "or, no, you did like it?"

"First one," I whispered.

"Why didn't you like it?" he sounded confused.

"He interferes…"

"So you caught yourself falling for him when you know you shouldn't be," he said, "and you don't like the fact that you like him and that he does too?"

_That sounds so confusing…_I sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out," he patted my shoulder and left.

_I hate my life. I can't believe I caught myself falling for him and let it get to me. I hate this. I hate this!_


	3. Challenge

**A/N:** Sorry there's not much Naruto/Sasuke interaction in this one. The next one will have quite a bit. And it will be longer. :)

**Dislcaimer: **I don't own anything in this story.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful, besides Kakashi invading my living space. Each time I ignored him, and he sat there - reading his perverted book. When it got dark outside, he would leave. He never seems to get the idea that I don't want him here. He's too persistent for my liking.

I really don't know if I've eaten anything, or exactly how many days it has been. All I know is my mind hasn't stopped thinking, and my heart won't stop beating faster than usual each time the blond brat's face pops into my mind. I don't know why I feel the way I do - if I even like him.

_No, I don't like him. I won't like him. I won't allow myself to._

I finally sighed and stood up. Of course, Kakashi was here again. He seemed interested when I got off the couch. I've not moved from that spot in what feels like centuries.

"Oh," I heard him say. He closed his book, put it in his pocket, and followed me. I growled.

"Why are you following me and watching me?" I turned around and faced him.

"To make sure you're all right," he smiled.

"I'm fine," I gritted my teeth.

He didn't reply, kept that smile on his face that I wanted to break, and continued to follow me to the kitchen. I got a glass of water, drank it, and then realized I was absolutely starving.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No," I lied.

"Let's go eat ramen. It will be my treat."

He wasn't going to take no for an answer, and I was hungry. I decided I would take the offer, but very reluctantly. If the brat was there, I was definitely going to leave.

I didn't expect to see no one there. I ordered ramen, and it was silent the whole time me and Kakashi ate. Afterwards, I went to practice. It was just me and Kakashi. To be honest, I was beginning to not even realize he was there.

"So," Kakashi paused, "What were you thinking about those few days?"

He was following me back to my house. I don't remember the last time I was alone there. I think it was when I trashed the place. It somehow got clean over the past few days, but I don't remember how. I must have really been spacing.

_Damn. I need to get back to my old self. I'm nothing like myself any more. I don't even notice presences. It's the brat's fault. He did this to me!_

I was getting pissed. This all just needed to stop.

"Nothing," I replied after a couple minutes.

"Really now?" he seemed intrigued.

I nodded my head yes, keeping an eye out for anything around. I was going to be cautious again. About everything. I wouldn't let this get to my head. I don't like the brat. Never have.

"I don't believe you."

"What don't you believe?" I asked.

"That you weren't thinking about nothing," he replied.

"I wasn't," I paused, "I've never liked the brat. Never will."

"If you say so," he paused, "Naruto's been very worried about you. He keeps asking me about you."

"Why would he be worried?" I slapped myself for asking.

"Because he likes you too," he answered.

"I told you I've never liked the damn brat," I growled.

"Calm down, Sasuke," Kakashi was serious now, "Liking someone isn't a bad thing. In all reality, it's normal. It's common."

"But I don't like him."

"Don't lie to yourself. It will make things worse, and make you feel worse," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "You can still avenge your clan. But if you think about it, with Naruto's help to avenge it, which I'm sure he would, it would make you stronger. You'd have support," he paused, "And someone to help fight by your side."

_I don't need that brat's help. He's weak. And I want to avenge them by myself. I know I'd have more hands to help do it, but this is something I need to do by myself._

"Avenging my clan is something I must do on my own," I said, "I don't want anyone else involved."

I walked into my house, and Kakashi just sighed and walked away. Maybe he finally got the hint I didn't want to talk? Who knows. At least it's quiet.

* * *

"Sensei!" I ran up to Kakashi, watching him leave Sasuke's house.

"Hmm?" he turned around with that smile on his face again. I've always wondered what he looked like under that mask on his face.

"How's Sasuke?" I asked; I was really worried about him, "Do you think he will talk to me?"

Kakashi's smile faded, and he sighed, shaking his head no.

"Just give it a little bit more time," Sensei paused, "he just now decided to get off the couch today. He's been stressed."

I frowned, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Naruto, you didn't," Kakashi put his hand on my head, "He's just not used to feeling the way he does."

Now that I thought about it, I guess that does make sense. Sasuke's never open about anything, especially his emotions. He closes himself off from society, and never focuses on personal relationships with others.

"I'm sure he'll come around really soon," Sensei waved good-bye, and I waved back, thanking him for letting me know how he's doing.

_I really hope he'll be ok._

* * *

I watched Kakashi and Naruto go separate ways from my window, wondering what in the world they could have been talking about. Who am I kidding? It was most likely Naruto asking about me. He looked so worn out and tired. He's such an idiot. He worries too much. Is it a bad thing to have always liked that quality in him? I always annoy him about it, but I will admit I like that he worries. It means that he cares.

_Dammit, Sasuke. Stop._

Should I forget these feelings I have for the blond, or should I just go with them? I sighed, putting my head in my hands - again.

Is it possible to ignore these feelings? Every time I see the brat my heart races and I swear I'm going to puke. For now, I'll avoid him. I won't look at him, talk to him, or even be near him. Maybe that will make them go away.

But then what if, when I do happen to see him again, all those feelings come back? Something is telling me I won't ever be able to ignore this. Should I take this as a challenge, and accept it? Go with it? Or should I take this as a challenge to completely forget he ever existed?

I had gotten the bracelet out of the trashcan, and put it back on my wrist, admiring it. I really wish life didn't turn out to be the way it has been lately. I could've been a lot stronger with all those days I missed of training.


End file.
